The work in the coming budget period will be a continuation of the work of the previous period on the metabolism of chloroalkenes. Work on the metabolism of tetrachloroethylene, trichloroethylene, and 1,1-dichloroethylene in liver microsomes will be completed, and that on the metabolism of the isomeric 1,2-dichloroethylenes will be initiated. The results will be used to determine which of several possible pathways of oxidative metabolism are undergone in the biotransformation of chloroalkenes. In vivo experiments will be performed to ascertain the correlation between the in vitro microsomal metabolites and those excreted in the urine. It is also expected to initiate studies of the microsomal oxidative metabolism of the double bond of allyl and acrylyl compounds.